Interventions on the Hogwarts Express
by candygirl7114
Summary: Next generation about Albus .S. Potter's breakup. Sorry but I won't be updating this one. But feel free to comment what you think.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it except for the OC, other than that JK Rowling owns all.**

After Vanna Toutson broke up with fifteen year old Albus Potter, things changed. Well, it was mostly Albus who had changed. He felt sort of different. He felt sad and alone. He didn't know what to do, had he been in love? Or did this even have anything to do with Vanna? Was he just sad for himself, that his pride had been wounded? He did not know.

Summer came and left, the whole time Albus moped and mourned over his tragic life and the way it had slowly enfolded into this mess. He mostly stayed home, too distraught to face his friends and family. Even if he was a bit happy about becoming Quidditch captain and getting six outstanding's in his owls, he just went back to being sad.

Interventions on the Hogwarts Express

On September 1st Albus Potter boarded the train for his sixth year of Hogwarts alone. James and Lily and all his family, even Louis was long gone. Off to their friends whom they missed of summer break. It was just Albus now with his mother and father.

Albus had stayed behind with his parents until the last few minutes before the train left Kings Cross Station. He just didn't want to see Vanna Toutson, his ex girlfriend who had dumped in this very spot last year. He hoped she wouldn't try to talk to him, because he certainly did not want to talk to her.

"Goodbye Sweetie," his mom, Ginny Potter called out to him as he made his way onto the train.

"Goodbye son," his father, the legendary Harry Potter said as well.

"Yea, okay bye," Albus waved to them putting on a false smile.

"Cheer up honey; you'll get another girlfriend soon."

"And then you'll forget all about that girl who broke your heart," his father chimed in looking positively sure that his son would find the girl of his dreams at Hogwarts, just like he had.

"Yea Maybe," Albus sighed, he looked around hoping nobody had heard or saw this exchange. He waved again, "bye then!"

He rushed inside so his parents could say no more. This was going to be a long year. Albus looked around from his spot in the doorway. Students stood at all the windows waving goodbye. Normally Albus would have watched his parents until he couldn't see them anymore but Albus didn't want them to say anything more about his tragedy of a breakup.

**FLASH BACK**

"_**You're going to visit, right?" Albus asked his girlfriend, Vanna Toutson. They were standing just off the platform, saying their goodbyes to each other for what Albus hoped were not the entire summer.**_

"_**Well, about that Albus. I have to tell you something," Vanna said, not meeting his gaze. Albus didn't know what she was going to say. Did she love him, he thought he loved her. Did she want to stay with him for all of eternity; Albus knew that he wanted to stay with her. Albus was almost positive that he was in love with her, with her bright blue eyes and blonde hair curled like a princess. God she was so beautiful.**_

"_**Albus, these past few months have been amazing. You're so nice and sweet, opposite of what I thought you would be."**_

_**Albus nodded at her words. "I know," he agreed.**_

"_**I think we should break up," Vanna said blandly, dropping his hands.**_

"_**What…why?" It had suddenly became really quiet, and Albus knew that everyone around them was watching.**_

"_**I just said Albus. Your not who I thought you were," Vanna repeated.**_

"_**But you like me that way…"**_

"_**Well, I thought I did. I don't love you."**_

"_**But, but," Albus sputtered. "I LOVE YOU!"**_

"_**I'm sorry Albus but I need a man. And your not a man Albus," Vanna spoke the truth. Albus said nothing; he didn't want to believe what was happening. He could hear whispers getting louder behind him.**_

"_**It's over. Goodbye," Vanna Toutson said once more, walking away. He could hear vaguely someone yelling at her but Albus didn't listen. He grabbed the handle of his trunk and walked away from the train towards his parents. He cut through the crowd of people who had just seen his very own heart break.**_

Albus wondered where his friends were now. They were probably all mad at him because he had basically ignored them all summer, except for Louis who, being family had intruded into his room on several occasions. He had done nothing all summer just stayed at home and moped. Maybe he was depressed, he didn't know.

They say all good things came with a price. But Albus felt as if all good things came with pain and sad, tragic endings. He wished he could go back, to fix what he messed up, whatever he must have done wrong to make Vanna Toutson break up with him. Or simply to go back and have never fallen in love.

He stumbled along the compartments, looking into the windows for his friends, anyone to sit with.

Fourth years,

First years,

Very good-looking Hufflepuffs,

Slytherins, yuck.

Just as Albus sighed a door flung open and hands flew out and pulled him inside. Albus fell over his feet and scraped his side against his trunk. Albus stood up and looked around.

It was if he had fallen into nerd heaven. There were books and quills everywhere. The room also contained a number of people, mostly Ravenclaws who mostly had glasses perched on their noses. They seemed to be studying even though the school year hadn't even started yet.

"Albus, hi," said a voice from his left. "Please sit down."

Albus looked around, "Rose!" He sat down between two small Ravenclaws. A girl with rather lank brown hair, and a scrawny boy. He looked up at his cousin, Rose Weasly. Her face covered in freckles and her bushy hair held up in a sloppy ponytail.

"Thank god I found someone to sit with," he exclaimed.

"Oh," Rose said. "You're not staying here. We don't want you interrupting our studying with your noise. I only wanted to discuss your situation."

"My situation?" Albus asked.

"Yes," Rose nodded. " Everyone knows that you spent the summer moping over your breakup with Vanna Toutson."

"She didn't even get four owls!" A boy named Danny Phels exclaimed, looking disgusted. Several people gasped.

"Yes," Rose agreed. "Albus didn't chose the smartest fish in the sea, he chose a girl with the IQ of a five year old. But that is a matter of the past. What we were contemplating was who he should go out with next."

"You discuss who my next love interest is?" Albus asked, taken aback.

"Please," Rose drawled. "Everyone does. You're thankful that I'm looking out for you rather than some dimwit who doesn't care if you get hurt."

"You care about me?"

"Of course I do, we're cousins," Rose patted his hand. "That has to mean something. Now after you dated someone who should be back in some muggle school, we thought you should date someone smart."

"Uhhh…"

"So I thought that Melanie Fisher would be a good choice for you," She pointed to a girl sitting in the corner with dirty-blonde hair and glasses. She gave Albus a big smile. "Mel is in seventh year and got 10 outstanding's in her owls when she was in fifth year. She is prepared to take time out of her studying for her newts to date you, and after Hogwarts she's going to be a healer!" Rose squealed with delight.

"Um…" Albus didn't know what to say. Melanie Fisher was still smiling at him, did she ever blink? Albus shivered.

"Okay well you don't have to decide now!" Rose said cheerily. "Now get out, we have to study!"

Albus got pushed out of the compartment. He fell to the ground and the door slammed shut above him.

"Oh dear," a voice said behind him. "That was rather hostile."

Albus turned around to see Amaryllis Archer, one of the chasers on the Gryffindor team and in his year. "Thank god," he muttered.

"Amaryllis, hi," Albus greeted. He got to his feet. "Rose is always like this."

She laughed. "Okay."

"Hey," Albus thought suddenly. "Do you know…?"

"Where your friends are? Yea I do, come on." She threw her blonde hair over her shoulder and led the way down the aisle. Albus followed, grabbing his trunk. They past a few compartments before somebody grabbed Albus again and pulled him into a compartment.

"Ouch, again." Albus said rubbing his shoulder this time.

"Hey!" Amaryllis yelled. She was also in the compartment with him. "What are you doing?"

Albus turned to see who she was talking to and he should have guessed to who it was. The compartment was full of burly looking seventh years.

"Sorry sweetie," his brother, James Potter said to Amaryllis.

"You hurt my arm," Amaryllis whined.

"What do you want James?" Albus asked him wearily.

James smiled at them. "Sit down." He ordered. They sat down in the two empty seats waiting for them.

"It's not what I want," James started. "I'm only thinking of you and what's best for you and your well being."

"Really?" Albus snorted. Some seventh years punched their fists together menacingly. Albus stopped talking.

"No really," James said truthfully. "After that terrible breakup with whatshername Toutson I failed to be at your side. Defending you and giving out my wisdom is what being a seventh year is all about. We are the leaders of the school after all."

Everyone except Albus and Amaryllis nodded in agreement.

"Yes I have had the miss pleasure of watching that scene and I'm sorry I wasn't able to come to your side, thus your pride was wounded. Along with almost all of my respect for you."

"My pride?"

"Yes, what's left of it." James nodded.

"Okay…"

"So I thought that what better to uphold your _cool _reputation than to win the House Cup!" James said enthusiastically.

"Yea I guess," Albus mumbled.

"So to win all you have to do is put us," he gestured to several of his friends. "On the team." The seventh years all nodded again.

"Well," Albus swallowed. "I don't know it all depends on how well they play at the tryouts."

"We don't need tryouts!" A boy spoke up.

"Yea just put us on the team!" Another kid yelled.

"For the well-being of the team there should be tryouts," Albus said fidgeting in his seat.

"Come on! You're not even going to let our own brother on the team!" James said furiously.

"And his friends," the boy next to him said.

"Don't be a thickhead James!" Amaryllis yelled at him.

"Stay out of this Miri. You're not the Captain."

"That's right," Albus, finding his voice stood up. "I'm the Captain, and I'll think I'll choose on my own who's going to be on the team."

All of the seventh years stood up angrily including James.

"Why you little…" James began saying.

But Albus didn't hear the end of what he was going to say. He opened the door and jumped out of the compartment, Amaryllis right behind him before his brother and his friends could beat him to a pulp.

They ran all the way down the aisle, almost to the compartment where his friends resided. But of course they got stopped again. This time by well-manicured hands. The hands grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him once again into a compartment. This time the compartment was full of girls. Girls holding mirrors and makeup brushes and tubes of strawberry lip-gloss. His sister, Lily Potter sat in the middle surrounded by all of her fifth year friends and other groupies. A mirror in one hand and a tube of peach lipstick in the other, her red hair curled perfectly around her face. There was a strong sell of perfume in the air as well.

"Hi Albus," she greeted sweetly, not looking up from the mirror. "And Amaryllis, nice hair."

"Hi Lily," Amaryllis said cheerily. Albus looked at her.

He coughed. "Lily, what do you want?"

"Oh nothing," she said sweetly again. She put down her mirror. "Just a quick word."

"What about?" Albus asked, he had just noticed that the whole compartment seemed to be listening to their conversation.

"How are you?" Lily asked, cutting across him.

"Fine."

"Oh don't lie! This is a room of truth!" She exclaimed. "The whole school knows about what happened last year between you and Vanna Toutson. Trust me, I was there."

"Well…" Albus started to say.

"It was such a tragedy really. If you weren't my brother I would admire her boldness. It's so hard to break up with people; we all go through it sometimes. Anyway I was wondering who you are going to go out with next. I know you spent most of the summer locked in your room but even after that act you're still really popular."

Everyone nodded. Albus heard Amaryllis whisper to borrow the lipstick.

"So I decided to let you date my friends, of course whether they say yes or not." Lily finished her speech with a smile.

"Lily, Rose already tried to set me up."

"With who? Some geek that she hangs out with or whatever she does there in Ravenclaw." Lily laughed. "Well, you don't have to decide now. You can go now; we have some gossiping to do."

Lily clapped her small hands together. The door opened and for the last time Albus walked out of the compartment in a daze, Amaryllis in tow clutching a tube of lipstick. He finally stood where his own compartment was, where his friends were waiting and thought that next year his friends should pick a compartment at the front and not at the back.

**Okay so there it is the first chapter. Please review please!**


End file.
